


Yesterday, when we were kids...

by Fata_Morgana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fata_Morgana/pseuds/Fata_Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bitter/sweet drabble about a post war time in Westeros and what Arya and Gendry lives would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday, when we were kids...

“…She looked out of the small window, snow was blanketing the last green of summer and she thought of the warm, cruel south. She thought of the blood she had shed. She thought of the blood she had tasted, bitter copper in her mouth, her face stained with it. She thought of that first time, the blood slow and brutally sweet, slicked between her thighs. 

She thought of him. Sitting on the throne. She thought of the kids they once were. Wild and hurt, but free. She thought of a family that was never going to be. She thought of his parting words and how she had stopped him, a kiss bruised on the curve of his lips. 

She thought of how winter had come and gone, and how it will come again some day, and how maybe his children and hers will have to fight. She thought of the past because she couldn’t help it, because amid the bitterest of winters he had been her sunshine, a beacon of absolute warmth. 

“We could do this together…”

The dream had been the sweetest in its heartbreaking brevity.

She had left the following morning, sword sheeted at her side, Nymeria running ahead, the wolf seeking winter…”


End file.
